THE FIRE CRYSTAL! ¦ Final Fantasy III 9
Jerd, Peeb, Joof and Ian hunt down the fire crystal in the fire cave, as enemies become explosive and the party tries some different classes. Synopsis The horns have been stolen, and have been taken to the Flame Cave. Jared is glad that Joof has Ice 3. The party is very strong against the first enemy, but they will have to walk across lava which will hurt. Jared finds out that he was wrong! The lava doesn't hurt. Jared wants to have a lava party. Jared thinks it is neat to see where classic enemies originated. Joof stabbed an enemy, which caused an explosion that kills Ian! Jared discusses the rarity of FenixDowns. Jared decides to go back to the dwarves to revive Ian. Jared panics as more explosive enemies show up. The party struggles to run from pudding. The party can't run, worrying Jared about Ian's experience. Ian is revived, and the party rests in an inn. It's not too bad that Ian's experience is now level with Joof. Knockers annoy Jared as he needs to waste his spell. Peeb is assigned with fighting the bomb. Everybody levels up. Jared tries to read the odd names for the enemies. Joof now has level 5 spells, and has over 400 hit points. Jared searches for treasure with his on the ball treasure hunting skills. Jared assumes that purple tails probably have poison, so he has to die! Jared finds an important looking path, and gets excited for the fire crystal. The party takes on a goofy looking Salamander. Peeb hits for 1000 damage, and then everyone starts dealing a lot of damage! Jared didn't expect his buff to be so effective! The Crystal of Fire is activated. Peeb is now a knight! Jared admires how sweet Peeb looks. Also, Jerd has finally become a thief. Jared is not impressed with how the thief looks. He wants the blue outfit. It's just the mustache that he doesn't like! Jerd has no weapons he can use. The dwarves need help saving Tokkle. Jared thinks he needs to go back to some previous towns to get more weapons. He buys the ice armor. Jared will be upset if anyone draws artwork with Jerd having a mustache! Everything else looks cool! Jerd can now steal from enemies. Jared thinks that stealing is practically useless, apart from finding a potion. Jared admits he is playing sub optimally. Jared accidentally buys two leather armor pieces, because he was expecting a confirmation button! Jerd becomes poisoned from killer bees. Ian is turned into the Scholar. Jared likes how Ian looks. Jared wonders what the difference between peeping and scanning is, and tries it out on some hermits. Peek shows hit points, while Scan shows weakness. It is like the Libra spell, but split into two things. Jared wasn't expecting to be ambushed when arriving in Tokkle! Jared talks to the other prisoners, and goes throw a wall and fights a daemon. Fan art is shown at the end of the video. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos